Miku saves Christmas
Story On the night of Christmas Eve in Japan, OSTER project, Kagamine Rin, Len, Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka, special guest star Yōko Hikasa and some children try to wait patiently for Christmas, but Rin keeps hoping for snow. Megurine Luka sings "Christmas Wish" as she misses Megurine Luki who was gone for vacation. A kid suddenly wishes for Christmas everyday, startling OSTER, Yoko and the four vocaloids mostly to Teto's dismay. To ease Rin's excitement, and to teach the three kids as lesson about christmas wishes. OSTER and Yoko project tells a story on how Miku saved Christmas for Japan; When Miku didn't tell them the story before. Story Miku fell asleep while waiting for Santa's arrival at her place on Christmas Eve last year, after seeing Santa get stuck on a chimney, she pulls him free. As a thanks for rescuing him, Miku gets to be Santa's helper for the holiday, he also lends her one of the young but handful new reindeer called "Lightning". Feeling very excited, Miku and Lightning help deliver the presents that Santa accidentally left behind, and, along the way, they'll receive roses with people's wishes inside. If the wish cannot be granted, they'll have to go to the one who made the wish and tell them why it can't be granted. Present Rin thinks this is the end now that she saved Santa AND Christmas, but OSTER and Hiksa project says that it's not the end yet. Because there's a lot more to the plot. The four Vocaloids thought about what they'd wish for. Story Miku rides with Lightning on the winter sky; they land on Sapporo her first task is to deliver the missed presents in the neighborhood next to Odori Park. She begins to sing "Requiem for the Phantasma" gathering the citizen's attention and excitement for her appearance. Their next destination is Koto. As a dictatorship for performing live there one time, she sings some of Deadball-P's realistic Christmas song such as "Christmas Hitoribocchi", they then receive a rose with a wish inside: "I wish that it would be Christmas every day". Miku, thinking that the wish should never come true, go down to Koto to find the one who made the wish. It was a girl with a pink coat and blonde hair. Miku explains to her the possible and realistic reasons if Christmas was everyday; as well as showing her a hologram of what would realistically happen; and she tells her "Christmas may not come everyday, but keep the beauty of christmas of you all year long." The girl realizes the true meaning of Christmas and thanks her for putting some sense into her. Miku's final destination is Tokyo, but before she and Lightning can go there, they receive a rose with a wish to someone to save her brother who has a very high chance of dying, and the realize that the presents for Tokyo are gone, and it is almost midnight. Miku is left frazzled and worried because she has to deliver the presents by midnight and she won't make it if she saves someone's life and and she'll left someone die if she delivers presents to Tokyo. Realizing that friendship is more worth it than a holiday with presents, she goes to the one who made the wish so that she can sing a song to save her brother's life. She succeeds, but it is already midnight, Miku almost gives up and is about to go home, but Lightning tells her that it's not midnight yet. Regaining confidence, Miku and Lightning sets out to Tokyo to deliver the gifts before the deadline. Which they succeeded, after saying goodbye to Santa and Lightning, Miku looks out her window and says "Merry Christmas everyone." Present After OSTER Project and Yōko Hikasa finish the story, Rin, Len Teto and Luka comment on how Miku really saved Christmas for reals. Then Miku, enters the house apologizing for being very late and notices that OSTER Project told them the story about how she saved Christmas. Then people gather around the town square to sing, Miku and the other went outside to join along. While Luka was following them, Luki surprisingly appeared behind herm saying that he came her for christmas instead of the bad weather, his plane can't depart. The two share a very short reunion before being called by Miku to hurry for the big sing along. After they sing Miku shouts "Merry Christmas, Everybody!" Outro After the credits, a final shot of the final episode of "White Album 2" plays, after the scene ends on TV, Miku appears on the TV and says "Have a Merry Christmas!" Trailer transcript Narrator: It's Christmas time in sapporo! Featuring everyone's favorite Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku! singing Miku: Oh, Hi! Narrator: '''Join Miku with an unexpected arrival of santa-- '''Miku: EEE! It's Santa Claus! Narrator: And helps out to stop a girl with one BIG wish. Kasane Teto: Christmas everyday, huh? groans I don't like the sound of that anymore... Narrator: It all adds up to a singing good time while riding the night sky! Miku: kurisumasu hitoribocchi Narrator: With a little help from Lightning-- Lightning: Hi! Narrator: And special guest star Yōko Hikasa! Kagamine Rin: I'll say! Narrator: "Miku saves Christmas" available from SONY WONDER. A christmas miracle with fun loved adventures! Miku: Merry Christmas everybody! cheering Trailer 2 transcript Narrator: It's Christmas time! Everyone is excited for the holidays! But they're not aware with an unexpected arrival... Miku: EEE! It's Santa Claus! EEE! Narrator: What happens if someone wish for christmas for eternity? A certain famous vocaloid is about to find out! Kasane Teto: Christmas everyday, huh? groans I don't like the sound of that anymore... Narrator: Miku resolves to save Santa's schedule by delivering presents to the remaining houses all across Japan! With a little help with music! Miku: Merry Merry Christmas ai no naka hageshiku chitta minnamo Narrator: With a little help from Lightning-- Lightning: Hi! Narrator: And special guest star Yōko Hikasa! Kagamine Rin: I'll say! Narrator: "Miku saves Christmas" available from SONY WONDER. A christmas adventure with fun loved moments! Miku: Merry Christmas everybody! cheering ''Characters'' Main Characters: :Hatsune Miku, Lightning, Santa Background Characters :SF-A2 Miki, MEIKO, KAITO, Tei Sukone, Machigerita-P,, Momo Momone, Uta Utane, LEON, LOLA, MIRIAM, GUMI, SONiKA , Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Lily, Ryuto, Utatane Piko, Yuzuki Yukari, Mew Aoki Lapis, Outside story Characters: (Characters that were present outside of Miku's story and during the present) :OSTER Project, Yōko Hikasa , Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kasane Teto , Megurine Luki, Caumi Gackpo (mentioned) Transcript scene shows Christmas eve on the streets in sapporo panning across what citizens are doing all the way to a house. Inside, OSTER Project, Kagamine Rin, Len, Teto and Luka and special guest star Yoko Hikasa gather around for the night Kagamine Rin: Oh, I hope it snows, I hope it snows! Kagamine Len: mmm mmm. Christmas! It always can't be spent without my sis here! Megurine Luka: (eating) ''mmm... these chestnuts are delicious. You want some Tako Luka? Here, ''(feeds Tako Luka some chestnuts) OSTER Project: ''(entered the room with a huge tray of hot chocolate)'' I got hot chocolate! Who wants some hot chocolate with marshmallows? All: Oh, me! me! Me! Megurine Luka: (sighs heavily as she sips her hot chocolate. She looks out the window) ''I would LOVE to spend this Christmas with Luki-kun, but he has to go Honshu for at least a few days. Christmas won't be the same without him, but I have everyone here by my side, including me going to visit Gackpo-kun tomorrow. So that makes me feel a LOT better... ��It's christmas time once again It is almost 12 am, Everything outside is white I need your warmth in this cold night Patiently wating for you To spend my christmas with you To have you here is what I wish for Than a present bought from a store But I know that you're far away, you're far away From me, but.. I don't want to ask for more. so now, let me sing you a song I will sing for you all night long I hope that my words can reach your heart thousand miles away Staring outside the window Watching the snow slowly falls My feelings are about to burst when I think of you I wish I, could hold your hand, and hug you tight Like before, But right now, it's impossible. I believe, that someday will come, and you will come back For me, and.. I'll never let you go again... So now, let me sing you a song I will sing for you all night long I hope that my words can reach your heart thousand miles away Staring outside the window Watching the snow slowly falls My feelings are about to burst when I think of you..�� '''All:' Oh, beautiful singing Luka-sama! Megurine Luka: Oh, why, thank you... Kasane Teto: (sipping her hot chocolate) My favorite color red, is the also one of the two colors of Christmas! All because of my favorite color! It's such a time for everyone and me! Yōko Hikasa: (gulps down a drink) Yes, Christmas can be such a magical time... Kid: You know what? I wish it was Christmas everyday! Kid 2: Me too! Oster project: (in alarm) Hold on, Hold on. Christmas every day?? Kid 3: Yeah, yeah! Why not?! Megurine Luka: (alarmed) Oh, dear... no offense, but that's is a very catastrophic and an absolutely unrealistic idea... Kasane Teto: Christmas everyday, huh? groans I don't like the sound of that anymore... OSTER project: Didn't Hatsune Miku-chan tell you the story about the time she saved Christmas and then almost lost it again? Kasane Teto: (flabbergasted) She did?! Kagamine Len: (in shock) How did she do that? Megurine Luka: She didn't even tell us about it. It must be quite of an adventure, if you ask me. Kasane Teto: I hope she wasn't the one who wished for Christmas everyday, because that common childhood dream is just total nonsense to me! Why would people make a movie or a video to teach kids about that nonsense?! Megurine Luka: Maybe so that they don't wish for that over and over again when they're about 12 years old? Kasane Teto: Yeah, right. The best thing to do is to tell them not to wish for that again, or let them figure it out for themselves that it'll never EVER happen in reality! Anyway, about Miku-chan's story... Kids & Vocaloids: Please tell us! Yeah! Tell us! OSTER project: Well, it was a very christmassy story. It all began on a Christmas eve on this very city... Yōko Hikasa: When most of the residents were very eager to spend their new Christmas vacation... shows a snowy night in Sapporo Miku fan: (waving ) ''Merry Christmas Miku! '''Hatsune Miku:' Merry Christmas to you too!! (sees viewer) Oh, Hi! It's the happiest time in Sapporo! Christmas!!! When it's a special time for lovers, and the kids' beliefs of Santa! I'm so excited! Maybe I should host my own Christmas Concert! (As sleeps in her bed, she hears some muffling coming from a distance) Miku: (wakes up) Wha?!.. (rubs her eyes) Somebody's in here, but who? walks into the living room and couldn't believe her eyes, Santa's stuck in the chimney with his legs shown Miku: EEEE! It's Santa Claus! EEE! (continues squealing in excitement) Santa Claus: Oh, I'm stuck and I can't get down! Help me out! Miku: EEE--''(stops squealing)'' Wait, You're never gotten stuck before?! Santa: No, this is the first time! Please help me! Pull me out! Miku: No worries! I'll pull you free! grabs Santa's legs and tugs as hard as she could Santa: A little more to the left! Miku: very loud I'M TRYING!...even more COME ON!.... GET OUT!!! almost falls backwards as she manages to pull Santa out off the chimmney. Miku: EEEEE! I MET SANTA AND HELPED HIM!! Santa: Yes, of course. You saved Christmas. Miku: I did?! Santa: Of course, if you hadn't pull me out of the chimney, the leftover kids wouldn't get any gifts at all, and I would never make it in time. Miku: I can't even believe it! But.... (looks at her watch) It's 12:05. Shouldn't you be.. Santa: OH! RIGHT! Christmas isn't saved yet! Even though you helped me, I can't deliver these gifts in time, and I have to go back to the North Pole soon.. I need you to deliver these gifts for me. Miku: Okay, but how can I-- Santa: Wai-wait! As a reward for rescuing me, I have three gifts. You can only pick one. Miku: (squeals) Santa: You can have this stuffed plushie cat, the Nintendo Wii, or this new camera. Miku: Hmm... I'll take the Plushie cat please! I already have a Wii and a Camera! (Santa hands her the Cat) EEE! Thank you! Thank you! Santa: Your welcome! Now, about the undelivered presents, ---- :Kagamine Rin: 'And that's how Miku saved Christmas, the end! :'Oster Project: No, no, no; the beginning! Remember, Miku didn't even deliver the presents yet! Well, then she had another surpise, she's got a new reindeer to ally up with her during her mission. And was given roses with people's wishes on them. :Kagamine Rin: Oh, right... I forgot. We didn't get to the part about not having "Christmas everyday". Sorry... :Kagamine Len: Oh! I'd wish for a horde of bananas, so that way I can give them away for the people in need! :Kagamine Rin: My wish would be the same, but with oranges instead, but I can't enjoy a wish without my brother around with me. Because a wish is useless without anyone to enjoy it with. :Kasane Teto: I'd wish for more hair accessories for my twin-drills! :Megurine Luka: I don't quite know what to wish for yet... I'd possibly wish for a brand new tea set, with coffee, and world peace! As well as wishing for Luki-kun to stay here with me this christmas year.. :Kasane Teto: So, go on. What happens next? :Yōko Hikasa: '''So, even though Miku met Lightning the new young reindeer, he was a handful despite his cheery personality... : ---- '''Santa: I would like you to meet. Lightning. He's my new reindeer, but he's on the naughty list. He'll be under my watch for a few Christmas years. Miku: I see.. Lightning: (energetically) Hi! Miku: Hi Lightning. Great to see you for the first time. Santa: So, as I was saying... I can't give out these gifts in time. you're going for sleigh ride. Hatsune Miku: (delighted) A sleigh ride?! YAY! (remains focused) Where do you want me to go to? :Santa: (hands her a map) I need you to travel to these destinations. :Miku: You can count on me! :Santa: And you'll need these roses (hands Miku flowers) :Miku: Why flowers? :Santa: Each rose contains a wish inside, you must deliver the wish to them to make it come true. If a naughty, or impossible wish comes up, you must find the one who made that wishes and puts some sense into them. :Santa: Now get going! :Miku: Let's go lightning! (lightning rides in the sky with Miku on him.) :Lightning: Here we go! :Miku: Yee-ha! :Lightning: We have lift-off! :OSTER project: (voice-over): And so, the two traveled out of snowy winter, Miku looked down and saw the world still white, some places were icky with wet ice. Until a puff of cold wind suddenly told the two it was a far away street on Sapporo. :Kagamine Rin ''(voiceover):'' It must so much fun way up there high in the sky! :'Kasane Teto ''(voiceover):' You're telling me. :'Miku:' ha ha! This is fun! We're coming in Sapporo! Slow down! :'Lightning:' I thought I was! Where should we land? :'Miku:' The park the park! :'Lightning:' hold on! :almost nose-dives'' :Miku: Whee-eee-eee! :{Miku and lightning crash] :Miku: Boy, that was some landing, Lightning! :Lightning: Thank you very much Miku, :Miku: Wow... (Sees a bunch of flowers despite the snow) Oh! I've never seen or had Christmas with so many flowers! Some flowers grow at wintertime! (looks at her watch) We REALLY must get going...(leaves with Lightning following her) ---- Hatsune Miku: Oh, what have you done?! :Koto resident: I wished it was Christmas every day! Yay! :Hatsune Miku: You can't have Christmas every day! :Koto resident: Yes, you can! :Miku: No way! :Koto resident: It's easy! You have Christmas tomorrow, and then the day after that, Christmas, christmas christmas every day! nobody has to go work or to school-- :Miku: Excuse me!! :koto resident: What is it Miku? :Miku: If people don't work, who'll make the things we need? How will we learn to be responsible? All credit card money from buying gifts will be wasted, and everyone around the world could become homeless! Christmas every day is a very, very, very bad idea! :koto resident: But why? I want christmas everyday! It's my wish! :Miku: (sighs) I thought this might happen.. Here... ((holds a rose) '' :'Koto resident:' What's it for? :'Miku:' I really need you to see for yourself EXACTLY what you have wished for. Christmas everyday has nothing but cons and side effects. ''(the rose shows a holographic image of the words "Christmas" on every day on every months marked on a calendar) :Koto Resident: Wow! Everyone must be happy! '' '' :Miku: No, I told you. It's all but cons. Now LOOK. (The rose displays a silent movie simulation. It shows a holographic simulation on what would happen if everyday was Christmas. People received easter eggs as gifts, Japan also has to celebrate christmas in "White Day" and other holidays, Elfs look worn out and mess up toys. Santa retires, people gets stuffed with chocolate and laryngitis, trees have gone extinct, credit card debts all over the world, and the sick stuffed people homeless on the streets.) :Koto resident: (comes to realization) OH... I didn't see ANY of that coming.... :Miku: Holidays including Christmas should only happen once, not every day. Otherwise it'll be a "Christmas Dystopia". Now, you can keep the spirit of christmas alive all year long. Here, in your heart. If you think about it and feel it! :Koto resident: I should've known better. Thank you for talking me outta this. (hugs Miku) :Miku: (smiles) It was all my pleasure. Don't mention it.... :Kasane Teto ''(voiceover):'' Whew. Miku knew better to not wish for something like THAT. I guess the only way for finally understand how disastrous a wish can be is to SEE for yourself. Even though it'll already be too late. : ---- :Miku: 'Oh, no! It's already midnight! Christmas can't be saved in Tokyo! I'm sorry! This is terrible! What do we do now, Lightning?! ::'Lightning: I don't know, All I know is how to pull a sleigh. ::Miku: Wait! I forgot! It's not midnight yet! There's still some time to spare if we can hurry now! We might make it! ::Yōko Hikasa: (voiceover) And so lightning too Miku all across Tokyo, in a quick but not in a frazzled mood, to make sure Tokyo's presents are delivered safely. ::Miku: Whew! We made it! Right on time! Yeah! But, how can I back up home? Sapporo is far from Tokyo. ::Lightning: If I can fly us here, I can fly us back! ::Miku: Oh right you can! ::and Miku fly back to Tokyo ::Miku: It worked! we did it! ::Santa: It was your idea. You saved Christmas. ::Miku: I did! ::Santa: And as for you lightning, ::Lightning: Uh-oh... yes sir? ::Santa: Next year, you can learn to pull my sleigh! Now, Lightning, get up that chimney! ::Lightning: alright, thanks Miku! ::Miku: Good-bye, Lightning! Thanks for the rides! Come back and see me! ::Lightning: I will, every year! ::Santa: I gotta go.(sleigh takes off) Goodbye! ::Miku: Goodbye, Santa! ::Santa and lightning: Merry christmas! ::Miku: Merry christmas! (turns off lights and goes to bed) Merry Christmas everyone... (sleeps) ::fades back to the present with OSTER project ::OSTER project: And THAT'S how Miku saved Christmas. And that girl learned something too. She learned you cannot have Christmas everyday. ::Kagamine Rin: ''(grins)'' I'll say! ::Oster Project: Now, you can keep the spirit of Christmas alive all year long. Here, in your heart. ::Kasane Teto: Yeah! ::Yōko Hikasa: If you think about it and feel it! ::Len: I think I feel it! ::Rin: I think I feel it! ::Teto: yeah, me too! I feel it! you too? ::Kid: and you too, Luka-sama? ::Luka: Yeah! What a wonderful story! I loved it! ::Teto: Just please don't say those 2 or 3 words out loud again. :::there was banging on the door. Miku's inaudible muffled yells are heard, startling everyone :::Teto: Who's out there? :::Yōko Hikasa: I'm not sure.... :::Luka: Hmm... Better check outside... :::Luka can turn the door's handle, Miku suddenly comes bursting in covered in snow :::Miku: (sneezes) Waah! I'm sorry! :::Luka: Miku-chan?! :::Miku: I know, I'm late! (Gasps) My story! I didn't tell about my Christmas story! :::Rin: No need to tell us! OSTER-sama and Hiksana-san told us all about! :::Miku: They did?! :::Teto: Yeah, we really loved it! To be honest, I just don't wanna say anything about that Christmas wish nonsense though.. sorry... :::Luka: You were a heroine! A CHRISTMAS heroine! :::Len: Best Christmas story ever! :::Rin: Yeah! :::Miku: Wow.. (giggles) Thank you.... :::choir is heard outside :::Miku: Oh, that must be the Christmas concert! Maybe it's not too late! Come on, we can still make it! :::All: in agreement :::walks towards downtown for the city's Christmas choir, while walking, Luka happens to run into her male counterpart, Megurine Luki :::Luka: Luki-kun? :::Luki: Hello sweetie. :::Luka: (gasps and runs into Luki's arms) Oh, Luki-kun! I'm so surprised and happy to see you! I thought you were going to spend Christmas in Honshu! :::Luki: I was going to, Luka-san, but flights were closed because of severe weather conditions, so I happen to be here instead. :::Luka: Oh, I'm so happy regardless! Christmas can't be spent without you here for me! Especially without Miku-chan... :::Miku: Luka-sama? Luki-Kun?! Are you guys coming?! :::Luka: Right! We're coming! Let's hurry, Luki-kun! :::gathers by downtown with a huge Christmas tree. Miku stands in front of everybody :::All: ��Kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi wa hikari :::Rin & Len: sukui nomiko wa mabune no naka ni All: nemuri tamo-o. itoyasuku. :::All: 'nemuri tamo-o. itoyasuku. ::: :::'All: Kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukesh ::: Luki & Luka: makibitotachi wa miko no mimae ni All: 'nukazukinu, kashikomite. :::'All: nukazukinu, kashikomite. ::: :::All: 'Kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni, :::'Miku: megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari All: kagayakeri, hogarakani.�� :::All: 'kagayakeri, hogarakani...�� :::'Miku: Merry Christmas everybody! :::cheer as credits roll :: ---- Setsuna Ogiso: We only practiced for a day, so I'm not sure how well we can do it... But I'll sing to the end, and have as much fun as I can! (begins singing) :(As the White Album 2 scene ends on TV, the scene changes to reveal Miku) :::Miku: Have a merry Christmas! :::fades to black, ending the video Project diva arcade future tone christmas luka by wefede d8hge8x-pre.png Drawing-1544909307.png imitation_x___christmas_luka__download__by_flyingspirits_p-dbxdc87.png 2812694i.jpg 【DT2nd】from Y to Y PV【ミク ねむねむ】-screenshot (1).png 【DT2nd】from Y to Y PV【ミク ねむねむ】-screenshot.png 3687063i.jpg 3666218i.jpg random_pic______by_wefede_d8bz1s6-pre.jpg 2840298i.jpg 2840586i.jpg Drawing (1)-0.png Drawing (3)-0.png Drawing-1538056154.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies